Home on the Range
by Wespe
Summary: Winona has gone missing! It' falls on Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find her again, while revealing some hidden-truths along the way.


Twilight Sparkle trotted from the main floor of the library to the kitchen. "Spike, do you have all the stuff ready for today?" Above her, she heard the clatter of light footsteps making their way to the steps. A moment later, Spike appeared in the doorway.

"I thought you said you weren't going to the pet play-date."

"I know. But I saw that it's such a beautiful day and thought: why let it go to waste?"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I just thought it would be good for Owlowiscious to get some fresh air and see all his friends again. I've worked him so hard lately – it's only fair. All work and no play makes a very dull Owl."

"And a spent Spike."

"Oh, hush. Could you pack some suitable reading materials please?"

"Why? Aren't you going to play with him?"

"Why would I do that?"

"He's your pet."

"Spike, I know you don't like Owlowiscious, but that's no reason to be a narcissist."

"Narcissist? What does that have to do with anything?"

"There you go again with all your self-conceited vainglory. It's all about Spike. Stroking that ego of yours."

"What in Equestria are you talking about Twilight? I'm not a narcissist! Just, what do you want to read?"

"Pack 12 editions of the Equestrian Encyclopedia of Everything in my bag, with non-consecutive ordering for cross-referencing purposes, and a concise concordance for easy look-up."

"The Encyclopedia! But that weighs a ton! My back will be aching for weeks!"

"Always focusing on your problems. Have you ever thought how hard it is for me? I'm a Princess now, Spike. Celestia gave me the sole responsibility of running Ponyville."

"Isn't that the mayor's job?"

"It's a big responsibility being in charge! You can't expect me to be saddled with all these mundane and petty chores After all, whoever heard of Princess carrying her own books? The absurdity!"

"Don't you think this is just a little harsh though?"

"Not at all, Spike. And besides, I think this task will help you shift your ever conceited eyes off yourself and look after the needs of others."

"Twilight, I think you're beginning to take this Princess role all a bit too far. You're starting to treat me a servant."

"Silence, domestic! Or I'll give you a taste of the lash!" Twilight produced a leather whip from under her wing and shook it in her hoof.

"Whoa, whoa! No need for that! I'm getting them!" Spike ran out of the kitchen and into the main library, nearly tripping over a table as he scurried for safety.

"That's what I thought..."

Around noon the Twilight trekked to the spot on the village green where they usually gathered with their friends to plays with their pets. "Hey, everypony!" Twilight said, strolling to where they were assembled.

"Oh, hey Twilight." Rainbow said as she flew up to her. "Where ya been?"

"At home. We got delayed because Spike was too busy having a pity-party."

"Well, we were getting worried. Applejack hasn't shown up yet either."

"Really? Why?"

That's when Pinkie Pie bounced up. "We dunno. I've not heard a peep!"

"That's strange," Twilight said as she rubbed her chin.

"It is, darling," Rarity interrupted. "The day is just not whole without her."

"Oh, maybe we should go to Sweet Apple Acres and see."

"Yeah," Rainbow said, "It's not normal for Applejack to be late – for anything!"

"Well, that settles it then. Let's go girls, there's something fishy about this." Twilight said as she trotted past the group.

"Fishy? But doesn't Applejack have a dog?" Pinkie said, perplexed.

"Maybe it's a 'dog-fish'," Rarity said humoring her.

"I've heard of cat-fish before, but never a dog-fish." Rainbow said.

"Oh! Does a dog-fish bury bones in the yard and chase the mail-pony?"

"Girls!" Twilight said, "We're getting off track."

"What were we doing?" Rainbow asked.

"Going to Applejack's." Twilight said annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Where is she?" Pinkie said looking around.

"We're trying to figure that out!"

"Stop this madness!" Rarity yelled. "Can we just go?"

"Yeah," Fluttershy said meekly, "Let's go."

"Great idea!" Pinkie yelled as she leaped into the air."Race ya, Dashie!"

"Oh, you're on!" And the two sped across the glens and dales of the Equestrian countryside in the blink of an eye.

Twilight sighed. "They're impossible sometimes."

"I'll say," Rarity frowned. "Whatever has gotten into them?"

"I don't know, this whole day has been strange."

It was then that Spike arrived on the scene, carrying the encyclopedias in a bag that he was dragging across the ground, grunting and straining every step of the way. "Phew! I made it!" he said as he dropped the bag next to the tree."

"Ah, Spike, I'm glad you're here. No time to dally, take those books back to the library and meet me at Sweet Apple Acres."

"Now wait just a minute! This is entirely unreasonable! You made me drag these books all the way and now you want me to take them back? Not happening."

"Oh, Spike. There you are." Rarity called.

Spike suddenly stood to attention. "M'lady?" he said, his voice quivering.

"Whatever are you doing with all those books?"

"He," Twilight interrupted, "Is being difficult."

"Twilight is making me carry these huge books around and it's not fair."

"Well somebody was being a drama-queen this morning. I thought it would help him."

"You hear this right!"

"Oh, come now Spike, it's just a little labor. Surely it isn't that bad?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "No, I guess not."

"Now look deary, I know you've worked hard, but if you take Twilight's book back, I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

"What kind of surprise?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well," Rarity said giggling, "It wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you, would it?"

"Even for that," Spike said, "I'm not doing it."

"Pwease?" Rarity said, pouting.

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"Pwetty pwease?"

Spike groaned. "Only for you."

"Great!" Rarity said happily.

"That surprise better not be a beating like last time..." Spike grumbled as he walked away, the books on his back.

"Boy, you sure have a way with him Rarity."

"Oh, it's nothing really," she said as she looked into her makeup mirror and adjusted her eye-lashes. "You just gotta throw a dog a bone every once in a while."

"What's the surprise?"

"You'll see."

Twilight smirked. "Don't spoil him Rarity. You'll never get him to do anything."

"Don't worry. You'll see."

"Uh, girls," Fluttershy said meekly, "Weren't we going to Sweet Apple Acres?"

"That's right," Rarity said.

"Yeah, we best be going." Twilight added. And they parted on their way.

When the group arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie and Dash stood in front of the main entrance arguing.

"I so totally beat you!" Rainbow gloated.

"No way! I was a mile ahead of you, you big slow-poke!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"What's going on now?" Twilight asked.

"Dashie over here thinks she beat me! Can you believe that!"

"That's because you run as slow as a mule!"

"Hey! I resent that! My uncle is part mule!"

"And whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Pinkie Pie! Rainbow! Stop!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Yes, this quarreling is getting us nowhere," Rarity chided. "Have you seen Applejack."

"We went up to the house." Pinkie said, "But nobody was home, except Applebloom, who said she was out."

"Did she say what about?" Twilight asked.

"No," Rainbow said, "Just that she seemed pretty upset about something."

"Huh, that's odd." Twilight said.

"Look!" Rarity said, "I believe that's her now!"

From the down the trail, the group could see as the orange pony approached. "Applejack!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Hey, what are y'all doing here?" Applejack asked, mildly surprised.

"We were wondering where you were." Rainbow said.

Applejack hung her head. "Well, I apologize. I've been out searching."

"For what?" Twilight asked.

"It's the darnedest thing," Applejack said, shaking her head. "I woke up this morning and Winona was missing. I looked all over the farm, called her name countless times, I even blew my fancy dog-whistle – nothing. I can't find her anywhere."

"Odd," Twilight said. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"Yesterday. She was helping me finish up my chores. I don't keep keen-eye on her all the time, cause I trust her. It's not like her to just run away."

"What if somepony took her," Rarity said, fanning herself.

"Why would anyone take Winona, though? What's the point in that?"

"Applejack's right. Best not to jump to conclusions. Winona is probably just somewhere in Ponyville. She couldn't have gone far.

"But where would she be?" Applejack asked. "Where could she have possibly run off to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Twilight said. "One thing's for certain though, we gotta find Winona."

"Agreed," Rarity said. "I just don't know what I would do if I ever lost my Opal."

"Yeah, we'll find Winona in a dash." Rainbow said as she did a loop in the air.

"That's mighty kind of you all." Applejack said.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"Uh-huh." Everyone nodded.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy – you patrol the skies and look for her from a bird's-eye view."

"Got it!" Rainbow said, and sped away.

"Oh, I sure hope poor Winona is alright." Fluttershy said as she flew after her.

"Applejack, you and Pinkie go search the town. Rarity and I will go into the Everfree."

"The Everfree?" Rarity asked, alarmed. "Oh no, no, no. I'm not going in there."

"What's the matter?" Applejack smirked, "Scared?"

"Not at all," Rarity said adjusting herself. "I just don't want to get my mane dirty. I just had it cleaned."

It was then that Spike appeared on the scene, looking much relieved since throwing off his great burden. "Alright," he said, "I did as you asked. Now where's the surprise?"

"In a minute, Spike. We're trying to find Winona." Twilight chastised.

"No!" Spike said impatiently. "I want it now. Rarity, what's the surprise."

"Oh, the surprise...well uh..."

"Yes," Twilight said smirking, "What's the surprise, Rarity?"

"I didn't expect him to be back so soon,'" she said under her breath.

"Oh, I heard Rarity just told me she has your surprise in the Everfree Forest."

"Twilight, you.."

"What was that Rarity? You didn't lie to Spike did you?"

"I'll get you back for this," Rarity said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

"Let's go Rarity!" Spike spurred enthusiastically.

She put on a fake grin, "Coming Spike!" With that, the two departed, with Spike skipping merrily towards the Everfree Forest, and Rarity grudgingly following behind him.

"Seesh, Twilight. That was a bit harsh." Applejack said.

"Well, she promised," she said simply.

"And a promise is a promise!" Pinkie said.

"I guess the three of us should go our ways. Pinkie, you search the town."

"Aye, aye! Captain Princess!" she saluted and bounced away happily.

"I myself will keep the search party oriented from within the comfort of my home. That's the most important job."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You stay here, Applejack, in case Winona decides to come back home, then we'll known."

"Alright, then."

"Don't worry Applejack, we'll find Winona. She's bound to be around here, someplace."


End file.
